1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and, more specifically, to reception of beacon frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile devices typically include support for one or more wireless protocols that permit the devices to connect to various networks. In many instances, such devices connect to a network via a wireless access point that facilitates communication between the wireless device and wired components of a network (or, in some instances, other wireless devices).
A wireless access point may periodically broadcast information that advertises its existence to potential wireless devices interested in connecting to it. This information may also include various parameters usable to negotiate a connection with the access point such as supported transmission rates, encryption protocols, etc. In some instances, this information may be supplied within a frame called a beacon frame.